Love In A Diner
by Loveablebunny
Summary: Bloom and Paul have some fun playing games.
1. Chapter 1

Love in a Diner 

CHAPTER 1.

Bloom walked into the Forks Diner as the rain came down. It soaked her redish- orangeish hair and some of her white button up blouse. There weren't many people in there at that time but as she came in they all turned their heads towards her. Bloom blushed as most of the men looked her up and down, lingering on her full, bouncy breasts and her lean and tanned endless legs.

She walked over to the counter, swaying her hips unconsciously as she went. She got up to the counter and sat down on a bar stall. She waited patiently for the women behind the counter top, who was now serving a couple.

Bloom looked down at herself and took in her outfit. It wasn't really her style but she had started to do many things, she hasn't before and weren't her style. She had on, as you know, a white button up blouse without any sleeves, a short and tight black secretary skirt with a red and black belt and a knotted strand necklace. On her feet, once you looked past her long, long legs were black high heel shoes which were toe-less. So you could see her sexy red nail polish, also which the colour of her lipstick was. She had her hair down and was long and curly.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a throat clearing. She looked up and saw a nice woman, who was maybe in her late 40`s. She had her head down to her notepad.

"What can I get you, sugar?" The lady said before looking up. Once she saw bloom she looked at what she was wearing and smirked. Bloom caught the flash of recognition in her eyes before it was gone. _She knew what I was doing then, _Bloom thought with a small smile.

Bloom looked down at the menu and picked something. "Uhm… can I get the creamy cherry pie, please?" Bloom asked her.

Bloom saw her hide a smirk and then aske; "what would you like to drink?"

Bloom looked down and thought about it. She could get the hot chocolate or a nice cold coke. She was about to order it when a male voice interrupted her.

"She`ll have a Bacardi and coke, sue."

Bloom turned around to see a very fit guy. (Picture on profile). Bloom rolled her eyes and turned back around. She looked at the guy from the corner of her eye and saw him sit down next to her.

The lady, Sue, walked away with a little smile and a head shake aimed at them.

Bloom looked around with mild interest. She knew he was looking at her by the way her skin heated up. She couldn't and wouldn't look at him or she would blush.

"Hello, Slugger." She said with a small smile on her face and a hand on the counter, next to his hand.

He chuckle, a nice and seductive one at that and said, "Hello" with, an she knew without looking a smirk on his face.

"So, you come here often?" Bloom asked him looking at the clock infront of her. 4:15 pm, it read, not too late then.

"Yes, I do. You?" He said, looking at her again with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"No. First time here." Bloom said, throwing a quick glance at the table of guys behind, who were shaking their heads and smiles on their faces. _Obviously his friends, _thought bloom.

He studied her for a moment but only her top half. He shifted in his seat at her braless breasts were nearly obvious.

"Maybe, I should show you around then." He said with an arched eyebrow.

She looked at him for awhile, looking at his too tight black T-shirt and not so tight black jeans. He had a leather jacket on and black hiker boots. Sexy and dangerous. Bloom looked up into his eyes and saw the lust and primitive need in them. _Yes_, she thought with a shudder, _Very Dangerous_.

"Now, why would I want you to show me around? Huh, Slugger?" Bloom leaned towards him and put out her leg.

He looked down at her leg and he had a look of unadulterated fascination. Just like everyone else in the diner.

Bloom could feel his eyes on her like a slow burn, sliding straight up the inside of her bare, exposed leg.

The sensitive bloom inside her wanted to cover herself up but after a few months of playing this game with him, she was kind of used to it. To anyone who looked at them from the outside would think it seemed pretty harmless.

She bent down and put both her hands on her ankles an looked back up at him. She, ever so slowly, she ran her hands to her knees.

As she did this she knew her shirt had opened abit and he could see her naked breasts. She looked at him from under her eyelashes and saw his eyes were full of lust and promises, promises that brought a wave of wetness to her core.

He moved back and folded his arms and bloom registered powerful muscles under the strain of his jacket. Another wave of wetness.

Bloom stood up and smoothed out her skirt an asked sue to bag her food for takeout. She grabbed the doggy bag and turned back to him. He was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Bye slugger." She said and winked at him before making her way towards the door. Him watching her go.

As if sensing his confusion, she turned her head over one pretty shoulder and gave him a smile Mona Lisa would have envied.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

Bloom couldn't help but go back to the diner again the next day but at 2:00 o`clock.

She had dressed to impress him, if he was there. She had on a wavering colour block dress in yellow with spaghetti straps, gold leather high heels and a farzieri gold crystal jewel bag.

Again as she walked in and up to the counter, people stared. It was embarrassing and annoying, especially as sue gave her a questioning eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Same again?" Sue said, ready to write down her order.

"Yes please, sue." Bloom said smiling. Sue nodded and walked away getting her drink and pie.

Now, all she had to do was wait for him.

And he did come, 15 minutes later wearing his black Levi`s and a white wife beater and his hiker boots. He wore a devilish smirk on his face as if saying I`ve got you now.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. He asked sue for a coffee.

"Hello again slugger. If I didn`t know any better I`d say you were stalking me." Bloom said with a curve of her lip.

He looked at her and a flash of humor danced across his eyes before a devilish look came into his eyes. She clenched her legs tightly as a wave of arousal went through her. He smirked as if smelling it. _Her. _

"And what if I am?" he asked her, leaning back and turning his head to the other side but she still saw him smile.

She leaned towards him and said, "Well, it depends on what you`re planning on doing to me, miel."

He leaned towards her and stopped as their lips would touch. She could feel his breath on her lips and wanted to kiss him badly. "Oh, many things but I`ll settle for a date." He whispered and moved back.

Bloom swallowed and moistened her lower lip, knowing his attention was on the contours of her mouth. She looked at him through her lashes. "Okay, slugger, we`ll see how you do."

Bloom was nervous. She was really nervous.

Given the way she was dressed when they met, bloom tossed aside her pile of short skirts and tight tops to find her pale green satin dress. On the hanger it looked frumpy but on her, her curves had filled it perfectly, the wide belt cinching in her waist.

She had sometimes been embrassed about her curves but she couldn't help the way she was shaped, and despite all the good and bad attention it got her she wasn't going to waste her youth hiding behind acres of fabric. The pleated bodice covered up her chest modestly enough, and fastened in a halter around her neck.

She wound her hair into a chigon and highlighted her mouth with deep pink lipstick, then slipped on her favourite strappy gold sandals.

There was a knock on the door and bloom went to answer it. He was wearing tailored trousers, a white shirt opened at his throat and a dark jacket. He looked devastatingly handsome.

"Hi," she said, a tad breathlessly.

He looked at her and there was nothing friendly in the look he gave her.

"You look breath taking." He said.

They walked over to his car and they got in and buckled up.

"Ready?"

"As I`ll ever be."

The date had gone surprisingly well and now, to Paul, it was all leading up to the main advent.

As she was opening the door he gathered her up in his arms and walked into the living area and to the bedroom, her soft hair tickling his chin.

He undressed her and she pulled off his jacket and shirt, as she said, "You`re wearing too much clothes slugger."

Bloom reached for the button and zip on his trousers, slipping her hand inside. She gently learned his size and shape as he breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling with intensity.

"Bloom, stop, otherwise this will be over before we know it." He whispered his voice deep and dark in her ear.

"I don't believe that." Bloom whispered back, but he scooped her up and carried her to the bed, lying her down on the slippery white satin quilting. Then he began to undress himself.

Bloom lay back, biting her lip as she watched him.

He came down onto the bed with her…

They both lay panting in bed after a hours of love making. Bloom snuggled up to paul and ran her hand up and down his stomach.

"You know, no matter how many times we play that game, the sex always gets better." Paul said contently as he stroked her messy hair.

Bloom hummed in response and closed her eyes. They both lay in silence as both were deep in thought.

"Te amo, mi toletero." Bloom said, kissing his chest and falling asleep.

"I love you too bloom." And he went to sleep.


End file.
